


Oh Little Colony Known As L2

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Butchering of a Christmas carol, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: Time for the annual butchering of a Christmas Carol. This year the muse chose “Oh Little Town of Bethlehem” and did a complete 180 on his usual butchering. This one is a lot more tame, but sweet in its own way ( I think so anyway). No offense is intended with this 'fic'





	Oh Little Colony Known As L2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Warnings: Slight angst, mention of lemon, butchering of a Christmas Carol (this time in a nice way)
> 
> Pairings: 1x2
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Notes: Time for the annual butchering of a Christmas Carol. This year the muse chose “Oh Little Town of Bethlehem” and did a complete 180 on his usual butchering. This one is a lot more tame, but sweet in its own way ( I think so anyway). No offense is intended with this 'fic'
> 
> Written Dec 18th 2018
> 
> ShenLong
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(To the tune of 'Oh Little Town Of Bethlehem')

 

On a small Colony known as L2,  
There stood the Maxwell church.  
Taking in street orphans and the like,  
No one was left in the lurch.  
Yet one such boy was never adopted,  
Duo Maxwell became his name.  
For once Duo came and joined the church,  
Life there was never the same.

For Duo too much sorrow his life had seen,  
He felt he was the one to blame.  
Then one night came the Alliance,  
and his world went up in flames.  
That night he swore revenge on all,  
Promised death, destruction and strife,  
Met a sweeper called Howard and a Doctor G,  
And a Gundam named Deathscythe.

How silently, how silently,  
Deathscythe wreaked merry hell.  
Along with Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei,  
And their four Gundams as well.  
'Twas during all this carnage called war,  
With battles and duty they couldn't flee.  
That Duo Maxwell finally found love,  
In the arms of one Heero Yuy.

On a small colony known as L1,  
Two young men lie with limbs entwined.  
Bodies sated, hearts full of love,  
Having survived and left the wars behind.  
They hear the Christmas angels and bells,  
Proclaiming Christmas Day.  
Life is finally starting to look very good,  
As they vow together they will stay.

 

MERRY CHRISTMAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The lyrics for 'Oh Little Town of Bethlehem' were written by Phillip Brooks (1835–1893), an Episcopal priest then rector of the Church of the Holy Trinity, Philadelphia and later of Trinity Church, Boston. He was inspired by visiting the village of Bethlehem in the Sanjak of Jerusalem in 1865. Three years later, he wrote the poem for his church, and his organist Lewis Redner (1831-1908) added the music. (Info courtesy of Wikipedia)


End file.
